ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boogie Battle
'The Boogie Battle '''is the third episode of Dustin 11. Plot The team were in the ship, flying around. (Rex): I'm bored. (Conner): Me too. Can we fire the torpedoes or something? (Dustin): The distress warning installation on the ship tells me that there is trouble on the planet Chalybeas. (Conner): Well, what kind of trouble? (Dustin): I don't know yet. The Citrakayah is just really anxious for us to get there. One of Conner's small eyes popped off, and it rolled to the front of the ship. Conner ran to get his eye, but his head bumped a button. Three metallic spheres came out of a big hole in the floor of the ship. They grew several red eyes packed into a circle, and propellors on the top. They grew three spider-like legs each, and had four wire arms with pincers on each. (Dustin): Those.......are the emergency bots. ''Theme song! (Rex): Smashy smashy! Rex jumped at one and punched it. A big dent was made in it. Rex spat a web at it, and swung the emergency bot into another. The third emergency bot flew into the air. Dustin shapeshifted into a Pyronite. (Dustonite): It's my job to make sure you don't get all ''the fun. Dustonite shot molten lava at the third emergency bot's propellor, and jammed it. The emergency bot crashed to the ground. (Conner): Umm, guys? (Rex): Don't disturb fight time! Rex picked up Dustonite and swung him into the second emergency bot. Dustonite made a large fire around him. He crashed into the second emergency bot and knocked it to the floor, just as the ship crashed into Chalybeas. Dustonite shot lava to make a cushioning effect, then turned back to an Osmosian. (Conner): ''You ''need to not disturb warning time. (Dustin): Yeah, Rex. We need to start paying attention to each other some more. (Rex): The only thing I'm paying attention to is my web spit. I'm leaving. Rex spit a web at a post. He swung onto the post, then continued the process with taller stuff. (Conner): Looks like we lost a member of the team. (Dustin): He'll come crawling back to us any hour now. Now let's go find that Citrakayah. A Citrakayah ran to Dustin and Conner. (Citrakayah): I'm Grigora, the one who called you guys. (Dustin): That was fast. (Grigora): Everything is fast around here. But listen. There's this booger dude out in the open, trying to kill all of the life here and destroy this planet. He's not a pain in the neck right now, but I reckon he'll be succeeding later. (Conner): We can take him. (Grigora): Thanks for the enthusiasm. (Dustin): We're going to need you as a guide. (Grigora): No problem. Just tell me where to take you. (Dustin): Try taking us to a smart Citrakayah. (Grigora): I'll take you to my sister's boyfriend's great grandpa's great grandma's great grandson's stepfather's sister's cousin's pet's cousin's brother's mother's uncle's zookeeper's robot's owner's pet's grandma's zookeeper. (Conner): Umm, whatever. (Dustin): Show him some respect. (Grigora): No, it's okay. In fact, I'm used to non-respect. In elementary school, all the kids teased me for having a name that sounds like a girl. Grigora started going somewhere. Dustin and Conner followed. Meanwhile........ Rex was on a super fast train. Then it stopped at a park. Rex jumped off and walked around. (Rex): I don't need those guys. I have my own powers. Rex saw a Citrakayah with an eyepatch, a peg leg with a small black shoe, and a cutlass. He had red eyes, a scar under his right eye, and a pirate hat. Behind him were two other Citrakayahs, both wearing white shirts with beige belts and puffy black shorts. One wore brown shoes, one wore no shoes. One had a red bandanna on his head with white dots. The other had a yellow bandanna with red dots. (Main Pirate): You monkey spider foe! Bow down t' me and me loyal subjects, or be forced t' walk t' smartly species plank! (Rex): Never, you swashbuckling boogernose! (Main Pirate): Since you offend me, we shall defeat you! Then down into t' smartly shark infested water for you! The main pirate ran to Rex. He punched him. The other two pirates ran to Rex. Rex spat a web at a branch, then swung it at the pirates, knocking them down. The main pirate used his cutlass to cut the branch into several pieces. While he was cutting the branch, Rex tripped him. (Rex): Your lame sword isn't gonna cut it tonight! Woo! The backup pirate with the yellow bandanna picked up a park bench. He ran towards Rex, ready to hit him in the head. Rex spat a web at the bench, then he pulled the web. He swung the bench, along with the pirate. He hurled the web to a lightpost and it stuck, then he kicked the lightpost. (Rex): Bye bye. The lightpost pulled the pirate with him. The other backup pirate ran fast around Rex, making it hard to breathe. Rex kept coughing, and a web started to come out of his mouth. It stuck to the ground. Rex fell backward into the backup pirate, and he spun and spun and spun. Then he got sent flying backwards. He held the web with his mouth. When he flew backwards, he pulled the part of the ground the other end of the web was stuck to up, and the backup pirate got hit. The part of the ground continued to pull the backup pirate, then Rex opened his mouth. The web, the part of the ground, and the Citrakayah pirate flew behind him. The part of the ground broke on the backup pirate, coating him in dirt, grass, and a flower. The head pirate got up. (Head Pirate): You may have defeated me little crew. But we were hired by t' fiend known as Lord Knee-High. Soon this planet will be destroyed, and everythin' with it, includin' you. But Lord Knee-High promised me a flyin' ship that will let me flee t' t' nearest planet, so don't go askin' any questions now. The head pirate turned his sword at an angle, reflecting light somewhere as a signal. A bunch of molecular slime balls came, and swarmed around Rex. They picked up Rex, tied him to a metal post, and carried him away. (Head Pirate): Har har har. ''Commercial break. Grigora, Dustin, and Conner were at a Citrakayah zoo. There were several animals. (Dustin): I've never seen anything like this. (Grigora): Well, enjoy your stay. You won't get to be here long. The zookeeper, a female Citrakayah with pink eyes, long blonde hair, and the clothes of a beekeeper came to Grigora. (Zookeeper): Well, hello, Grigora. (Grigora): Hi Ty. (Ty): What brings you to Ms. Flash's Zoo? And who are these fellows? (Grigora): This is Dustin, an Osmosian, and this is Conner the Opticoid. One of Conner's eyes fell out, and Conner chased it around. (Grigora): You're smart. We need to know how to defeat a small booger guy. (Ty): Did you pick your nose again? And let me guess. Mutation juice. (Grigora): No, Ty. I stopped picking my nose 13 years ago. This villain comes from a species of gross people. (Ty): Why don't you just squash him? (Dustin): He's armed. A lot. (Ty): Well, I think slicing might work and shrink the final fight. Conner caught his eye and put him back in. (Conner): Dustin, you can turn into a Petrosapien. They can slice through stuff. (Dustin): I don't really know how to use the powers of my forms. (Conner): But what about Dustonite? You used him just fine. (Dustin): I've been practicing. But we don't have time to practice. (Conner): I know a lot about Petrosapiens. I can help you. (Ty): I haven't had an adventure like this for a long time. Can I come? (Dustin): Sure. (Voice): AAAAAAAHH!!!!!! (Conner): That sounded like Rex! (Dustin): Let's save him! Dustin and Conner ran towards the scream. Ty picked both of them up and ran to the scream. Grigora went to a pet that was the size of a quadripedal bear. It was yellow with black spots, and hat a long curvy tail. He looked sort of like a frog, and had a small head. (Grigora): Don't worry, Spotia, the grandma of the pet of the owner of the robot of the zookeeper of the uncle of the mother of the brother of the cousin of the pet of the cousin of the sister of the stepfather of the great grandson of the great grandma of the great grandpa of the boyfriend of my sister. You'll be free someday. Grigora patted her. Meanwhile......... The team and Ty saw Rex tied to a pole. (Rex): Guys! Help! I shouldn't have ran off like that! I'll stick to you! The molecular slime balls, which were bigger, came and surrounded the team and Ty. (Rex): They aren't itsy bitsy anymore. Conner shot freezing rays at the slime balls. Ty ran and punched them. She also threw Chalybeas animals that were sort of like shurikens. Dustin absorbed a rock, and punched the balls with hammer hands. The slime balls attacked with weak acid spit and shooting small boogers. The group and Ty defeated all of the molecular slime balls. Then, booger knights with booger weapons ran in. (Conner): Dustin, Petrustinsapien, now! Dustin turned into Petrustinsapien, his Petrosapien mode. He fell down. (Petrustinsapien): This guy is heavy. (Conner): Transform your hands into points! Petrustinsapien got up and tried to shapeshift his hands, but he accidentally shot small crystals. They destroyed a knight. Another knight came behind Conner, and started attacking him. Conner punched him, and started fighting. Ty fought, too. Petrustinsapien tried hard, and managed to make points. (Conner): Now slice! Petrustinsapien sliced a knight in half, then stepped on the top half and smashed it. (Petrustinsapien): That was fun. Petrustinsapien started slicing knights, but fell down a lot. A bunch of knights jumped on top of him. (Petrustinsapien): AH! AH! AH! AH! (Rex): Dustin, I'm gonna swing you around with my web! (Petrustinsapien): What?!? (Rex): Just trust me! Rex shot a web at Petrustinsapien and swung him around. Petrustinsapien sliced all of the knights easily. (Petrustinsapien): This is fun! Rex let go of Petrustinsapien, who flew and knocked down Ty. (Rex, gasping): Are you okay? (Petrustinsapien, becoming an Osmosian): But I thought you cared about fighting time and not anything else. (Rex): I've learned my lesson. (Ty, getting up): I'm okay. (Rex): Hey, where's Conner? (Head Pirate): Ha! You guys were too busy worryin' about your bucko's safety instead o' realizin' that Lord Knee-High took that Opticoid a long time ago! Rex ran to the pirate and knocked him out. (Rex): He was starting to get on my nerves. (Dustin): We have to save Conner! (Ty): Let's split up. I'll go left, you can go right, and Rex can go forwards. (Dustin): Good idea. They went in their assigned directions. Eventually, Rex came across a tall, thick wall of boogers. Conner was trapped in it. (Conner): Help! Hel- (Lord Knee-High): Oh, shut up! Knee-High shot a booger at Conner's mouth and gagged him. (Rex): Hey! No one can make Conner shut up except me! (Knee-High): And no one can stand in my way of planetary destruction except, well, no one! Rex charged towards Knee-High. Knee-High charged towards Rex. They kept running, until Rex stepped on Knee-High and squashed him. Rex didn't notice, so he kept running. (Conner): Mmmmm! Mm! M! (Rex): Huh? Rex turned around and saw that he had defeated Knee-High. He then webbed the gag and pulled it off, then webbed Conner and pulled him out. (Conner): Thanks, Rex. Later, the gang was getting ready to leave. Grigora and Ty were watching them board the ship. (Grigora): Bye, guys! Have a fast trip! Now I've gotta do something. Grigora ran somewhere. (Dustin): What does "have a fast trip" mean? (Ty): It's just Citrakayah lingo. (Dustin): What do you think Grigora's so busy with that he can't watch us fly away? (Conner): Probably freeing that Spotia animal. (Ty): What? Gotta dash! Ty ran away. The gang boarded the ship, and flew away. Back at the zoo, Grigora ran to Spotia's cage, but Ty ran and grabbed him. Then, a bulky, completely black figure walked up to them. (Grigora): Who are you? The figure grabbed both Grigora and Ty, and absorbed them. The Citrakayahs' screams were the last thing heard in the episode. THE END Characters *Dustin *Conner *Rex (Dustin 11) *Grigora *Ty *Spotia Villains *Lord Knee-High *Pirates *Unknown Figure Forms Used *Pyronite *Petrosapien Trivia *First episode written by Ultimatehero. *First episode featuring Lord Knee-High. Category:Episodes Category:Dustin 11 Category:Episodes in Dustin 11 Category:Ultimatehero